


A Romellura Twitter Thread

by LittleLeonMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeonMan/pseuds/LittleLeonMan
Summary: A Romellura thread that I originally wrote on my twitter (Little_leon_Man) That I am moving over here so that it is easier to find in the future





	A Romellura Twitter Thread

Allura and Romelle go to the bar one night and Allura ends up sitting on top of the bar wearing a skirt that just barely goes to her knees, but with where she’s sitting Romelle has a clear view up her skirt, and nearly drools at the sight. She ends up scooting her stool closer to the bar so she can sit between Allura’s legs, resting one hand on her thigh and looking up towards Allura with almost puppy-dog eyes.

Of course, Allura can tell exactly what she wants, but calm as ever, she just spreads her legs a little further, shuffling closer to the edge of the bar and moving her hand from the bar itself to card through Romelle’s hair, before simply resting it on the back of her head. It’s more than obvious what message she’s sending, and Romelle leans in to trace kisses along Allura’s inner thighs, her hands wandering a bit as she thumbs over bruises left from previous trysts. She absolutely worships every bit of Allura’s skin, humming slightly as she kisses lightly over her gf’s panties, before starting to mouth at her pussy over the lacy material.

Allura just lets out this soft, breathless little hum, carding her fingers through the blonde’s hair slowly, her grip tightening when the panties are pressed aside, and there’s a tongue on her, tracing mindless shapes over her clit and licking long and slow between the folds of her pussy. It leaves Allura gasping softly and shaking from the pleasure of it all, letting her head fall back. She was suddenly glad they had come to this particular bar, where scenes like this were almost welcome. Maybe this was why Romelle had suggested it in the first place, judging by the eagerness in her actions, even once she’d glanced around and seen people watching them.

It almost made every touch more intense, with Romelle sucking on her clit and pressing two fingers into Allura, working her over until she came with a choked moan, holding onto Romelle’s shoulder with a tight grip and biting down hard at her lower lip.


End file.
